Dangerous Type
by littleangelinlove
Summary: K/S What if Sebastian never fell in love with Annette, but was really with Kathryn? POVS


Title: Dangerous Type  
Rating: PG-13  
Couple: Kathryn and Sebastian  
P.O.V this chapter: Annette's, Kathryn's, and Sebastian's  
Summary: What if Sebastian had never fallen in love with Annette and Kathryn and Sebastian really did love each other?   
Movie: Cruel Intentions  
Song: Dangerous Type - Letters to Cleo, Cry - Mandy Moore  
A/N: Cruel Intentions is one of my favorite movies, and I hate how it ended. Kathryn and Sebastian are the perfect star-crossed lovers, and this is my story on how it should have been. The song is how I think Annette would have reacted if Sebastian and Kathryn told her the truth, and how they were the ones in love. Also, Sebastian NEVER loved Annette, so you kind of have to get that in your head before you read this story.   
  
Chapter One:  
  
Annette's P.O.V.  
  
When I was driving home, the tears couldn't stop themselves from falling. I don't know why I was crying... I knew that bastard Sebastian Valmont couldn't love me. But he had made it all so real... he looked me in the eyes and told me he loved me... and I... I believed him. I don't know why I had been so naïve. I should've known better... I'll never forget what I had overheard, what I'd seen, or what happened.   
  
///Flashback///  
  
Annette was walking up the stairs of the Merteuil's and Valmont's mansion, when she heard voices coming from Sebastian's room. Annette had paused outside the door, looking in through the door. That's when it hit her like a ton of bricks... Sebastian didn't love her.  
  
"Kathryn, I don't love that little twit Annette. I love you!" Sebastian had screamed at the girl, who I had assumed to be Kathryn. He wrapped his arms around the girl's petite waist and instantly wanted to go in there and scream at him, but she had waited it out.   
"Sebastian, get off of me! I hate you!" The girl had screamed at him, pounding on Sebastian's chest with her fists, breaking down crying.  
"Kathryn... I love you. I love you baby." Sebastian kept repeating to Kathryn, pulling her close to him and comforted her as she cried.  
  
If Annette had seen this couple somewhere else, without knowing them, she would've been deeply touched by how they were around each other. It was simple to see the love radiate off of both of them. This caused Annette to break down, because this man was supposed to love her. This wasn't fair.  
  
///End of flashback///  
  
Annette was trying to calm down, but when some Mandy Moore song came on, Annette couldn't take it anymore.  
  
::::: I'll always remember  
It was late afternoon  
It lasted forever  
And ended too soon  
You were all by yourself  
Staring up at a dark gray sky  
I was changed  
  
In places no one would find  
All your feelings so deep inside (deep inside)  
It was then that I realized  
That forever was in your eyes  
The moment I saw you cry  
  
The moment that I saw you cry  
  
It was late in September  
And I've seen you before (and you were)  
You were always the cold one  
But I was never that sure  
You were all by yourself  
Staring up at a dark gray sky  
I was changed  
  
In places no one would find  
All your feelings so deep inside (deep inside)  
It was then that I realized  
That forever was in your eyes  
The moment I saw you cry  
  
I wanted to hold you  
i wanted to make it go away  
I wanted to know you  
I wanted to make your everything, all right....  
  
I'll always remember...  
It was late afternoon...  
In places no one would find...  
  
In places no one would find  
All your feelings so deep inside (deep inside)  
it was then that I realized  
that forever was in your eyes  
the moment I saw you cry::::  
  
Annette could no longer take it, so she dried her tears and flipped the station. She heard a song, and she suddenly remembered things... things Sebastian had said or done. Clues that Sebastian had loved someone else...  
  
:::: Can I touch you, are you out of touch?   
I guess I never noticed that much   
Geranium lover, I'm live on your wire   
Come and take me, whoever you are   
  
She's a lot like you   
The dangerous type   
She's a lot like you   
Come on and hold me tight   
  
Inside angel, always upset   
Keeps on forgetting that we ever met   
Can I bring you out in the light?   
My curiosity's got me tonight   
  
She's a lot like you   
The dangerous type   
She's a lot like you   
Come on and hold me tight   
  
Museum directors with high shaking heads   
They kick white shadows until they play dead   
They wanna crack your crossword smile   
Can I take you out for a while, yeah, yeah yeah yeah   
  
She's a lot like you   
The dangerous type   
She's a lot like you   
Come on and hold me tight, tonight   
  
She's a lot like you   
The dangerous type   
She's a lot like you   
Come on and hold me tight, tonight   
  
She's a lot like you   
The dangerous type   
She's a lot like you   
Come on and hold me tight, tonight   
  
She's a lot like you   
She's a lot like you   
Come on and hold me tight, tonight   
  
She's a lot like you   
The dangerous type   
She's a lot like you::::  
  
///Flashback///  
  
"Kath... Annette, you know I love you."  
  
///Flashback///  
  
"No Kat, I didn't. It's just a bet, she doesn't mean anything. Listen baby, I think she's here, I'll see you when I get home. I love you baby."  
  
///Flashback///  
  
"Who was that?"  
"My step-sister. You might know her? Kathryn Merteuil?"   
  
///Flashback///  
  
"What are you doing?"  
"Writing in my journal."  
"Oh? Who's that a picture of?"  
"My step-sister, Kathryn."  
  
///Flashback///  
  
Picking up a picture of a gorgeous petite brunette with Sebastian, smiling lovingly at one another.  
"Who's this?"  
"My step-sister, Kathryn."  
  
///Flashback///  
  
"When do I get to meet this Kathryn?"  
"You can meet her now. Hold on. Kat, Annette's down here! She wants to meet you!"  
"Coming!!"  
  
///Flashback///  
  
"Hello, I'm Annette, pleased to meet you."  
Glaring, "Charmed, I'm sure. Sebastian, how late are you going to be out?"  
"Not long baby." Sebastian had whispered, not thinking I had heard, "I love you."  
Kathryn's eyes had lighted up, I instantly disliked her. "I love you, too." She whispered back.  
  
///End of flashbacks///  
  
How could I have been so stupid?! Annette thought to herself, before running into her house.  
-At the Valmont/Merteuil Mansion -   
P.O.V. (Sebastian)  
  
Kathryn was lying on my bed, facing me.   
"Sebastian?" She asked, sliding her fingers gently over my stomach, under my shirt.  
"Yeah, Kat?" I asked, wrapping my arm around her and pulling her close to me. God how I loved the feeling of her in my arms.  
"You and Annette... you're over, right?" She asked me, looking up at me with pained eyes.  
  
Kathryn wasn't one to be jealous, and it worried me that she actually believed Annette could have stolen me away from her. Kathryn was the girl I had been in loved with since we had dated in 8th grade, before our parents had married. Kathryn was the girl I confided in when I wished I could see my mom. Kathryn was my world, she was the only good thing going on with me, and she was worried that I was going to leave her for the little bitch Annette?  
  
"Of course we are baby! It was just a bet, I love you so much." I told her, looking into her eyes. Kathryn had radiant eyes. They pierced right through me, like they were looking into my soul... They were the realest things about Kathryn. Not many people knew the real Kathryn, infact, I believe I'm the only one who actually knows her. Maybe it's just the fact that I'm the only one who took the time to get to know her. God, I remember when I first met her...  
  
///Flashback///  
  
"You know, my mother is going to have you killed for that." I had an angelic voice whimper to a taller girl, I recognized to be Mackenzie. She wasn't the friendliest girl, but no one had ever stood up to her, and I had decided to congratulate this angel later.  
  
"Oh please, little princess. She'll buy you another one." Mackenzie had said, looking over to Sebastian. "Oh, hello there darling." The girl had purred. I rolled my eyes. I was concerned about the girl on the floor.  
  
"Hey? You okay?" I had asked her. I wasn't one for emotion, and that's probably why Mackenzie had gasped when I bent down to help the littler girl up. I gasped myself when the girl had looked into my eyes. This girl had the greenest eyes I had ever seen, and I found it hard to look away.   
  
"I'm fine. Thank you." The girl had said quietly.  
"I'm Sebastian." I told her, smiling down at her.  
"Kathryn... Kathryn Merteuil. I'm new here..." Kathryn had told me, looking at me with those deep pools of green that I forever wanted to be lost in.  
  
///Flashback///  
  
"Our parents are getting married." Kathryn told me, walking into our homeroom in 8th grade with red, puffy eyes.  
"What?" I remember choking out. This couldn't possibly be happening.  
"Our parents. They're getting married." Kathryn told me, before moving to another seat in the back.  
  
That's when things changed. Kathryn's innocent routine had turned into an act. Everyone thought she truly was still that innocent little girl she had been 2 years ago when we were all introduced to her. But she hadn't. Her eyes no longer sparkled, they no longer danced. They showed hate for the world, and coldness I never could've imagined coming off her. I recognized that look in my own eyes. I was never a warm person, except when I had been with her. And I no longer had that...  
  
When our parents had gotten married, we joined forces. If we couldn't be happy together, we hadn't wanted anyone else to be happy either. At least, that's how it started. After awhile, however, it became a routine, and I think Kathryn started to enjoy it. She got into drugs, which I blamed Blaine for. But, I won't get into that now. Kathryn really had become my equal. She used sex to get her way, and she pushed all memories of us out of her head. I suppose it hurt her too much, but I seriously think she had forgot all about the love the two of us had once shared. That hurt like hell...  
  
Sebastian had been brought out of his reminiscing by Kathryn scooting to me closer, probably for warmth. I looked down and realized that the beauty in my arms had fallen asleep. I glanced at the clock on the table next to me, and for the first time, I realized that it was almost 3 in the morning. I slid down under the covers and pulled Kathryn's petite body to him, keeping the angel in his arms warm. He could finish his thoughts in the morning...  
So, what'd you think? I know this is completely out of character, but it's my story and I can write it any way I want! Please review if you like it... if you don't... well isn't that too damn bad? Just kidding. 


End file.
